


Butterflys (It's spelled wrong for a reason)

by L_Ryuzaki24



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullied Keith, Depressed Keith (Voltron), F/M, Has nothing to do with Avatar: The Last Airbender, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith had a shitty life, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Mafia/terrible life AU, Mute!keith, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some of my characters can fly, Soulmate AU, Superpowers, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Waterbending & Waterbenders, depressed!Keith, keith is mute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Ryuzaki24/pseuds/L_Ryuzaki24
Summary: Keith didn't remember what happened to his parents, only the heat of the flames and that he would never love someone the same way again.Keith is the leader of the Mafia, the youngest in history, fighting the Galran Police Force (GPF.) His parents were dead and he hasn't spoken a single word in years.Keith never believed he'd speak, heflyevery again.Who knew a certain icy cuban would be able to make him do a 360, changing his mind about everything he's stood for........Lance McClain always wanted to join the Galran Police Force. No more hiding, no more scavenging, no morekilling.He would live in Paradise, never having to wonder when he'll get his next meal.Who knew a certain mute mullet would be able to shattering everything Lance has dreamed of into deadly lies.





	1. Prologe: Part 1

Soulmates:

  
_A person who is meant to be with another. At birth, a child is gifted with what humans call powers and the spirit of a Raven. When a soulmate touches their second half, weather on accident or purposefully, their powers will dissperse for a short period of time. A soulmate can only release their Raven through_ _an event so drastic and traumatizing, their human soul is released, scared, even sometimes burned._

_If one of the two soulmates is killed or dies from unnatural or natural causes, the other will lose their own power and take up the burden of their partner's power. No one in recorded history had been able to live with their soulmate's burden. All have died shortly after their partner's death. If both soulmates die at the same time or even, soulmates in the area have bee said to see the dead mates' bodies decay into the earth and their souls fly away like ravens into the heavens. Maters who haven't embraced their Raven spirit will spiral into Hell and suffer for eternity without their soulmate in Damnation._

_If a soulmate pair consists of two males or females, either mate can have children._

_Soulmates are sacred and if they are not forever faithful, the cheater will wander the Earth alone until death, the cheater will be torn apart by the Lord, and the cause of unfaithfulness will be struck down by the will of the cheated, and exist forever in the realm between life and death._

_Everyone has a soulmate, but it has been confirmed that some mates cannot contain powers of the spirit of the Raven or are too weak. Because of the tragedy, the soulmate will live like a normal human and be shunned by society -_

" - and killed at the age of eighteen, blah, blah, blah." I snapped the book close, dust billowing up into my face. I coughed and squeezed my eyes closed, waving the dust away. A black web spread across the book's surface and, with a flick of my wrist, the web threw the hard back into the fireplace behind me. The hearth roared an embers flew up, giving off a sharp yet quick light that made shadows dance across the books piled high around me. I sighed and plucked a plain book with a white cover off a pile of dead manuscripts near me. I flipped open to the first blank page as an old - fashioned ink pen appeared in my right hand. A grin split my face.

Screw the dictionary definition! 

Today the lives of many will be changed forever.

Today, history was going to be re - written.


	2. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations in korean: Aga = Baby

Keith Kogane hated school.

Every time he would talk into his first grade classroom torn blank jeans exposing his pale knees and silver jacket turning him into a furry escimo, all the children would stare at him like he came from space. The raven – haired boy would walk in, minding his own business, when someone would yell, “I love you!” and a foot would enter his path. Most of the time, Keith would only stumble, but sometimes, he wasn’t so lucky. He had skid he knees multiple times, even though they didn’t show it. He had even broken his pinky once, but a peep of pain never escaped his mouth. The boy learned from past experience not to make a sound.

Keith would sit in the back of the class, the flickering lights making his skin glow and shadows flash in and out of existence under his eyes. Hours and hours would go by and the raven would just stare at the children seated ahead of him. Some threw their hands into the sir, mouths open to tell amazing stories, others laughing, eyes crinkling at the edge.

Keith rummaged through his bag, pulling out simple objects. A rock, crumpled pieces of paper, a live lizard in a container, even a lego was balanced in Keith's hand. The first grader placed the objects on his desk.

A couple kids noticed this and quietly started to snicker at Keith.

The boy ignored the snickers, but a lump formed in his throat. Keith lined the objects up and took a deep breath. "I love you." fluttered from his lips.

The rock cracked into a dozen small pieces and the lego dissolved into dust.

Keith looked up sharply as a blond boy with hazel eyes snorted. Keith's breath hitched and the crumbled paper burst into flames. He gasped and his eyes widened and filled with tears.

Keith's classmates started to scream when the shadows formed by the small flame opened the container containing the lizard as if it had a mind of its own, wrapped around the reptile, and tore the poor animal apart.

Sprinklers from the ceiling exploded and showered onto the children. Keith tilted his head back and felt the tears fall, words like, _"Freak!"_ and _"Alien!"_ ringing in his head. The boy's ebony locks were plastered to his forehead, water dripping from them masking his tears.

Keith, like any other day, hated school.

**.......**

Keith Kogane, however, loved home.

Every time he would walk into his two - story house made of brick containing steel shards, the dark sky would always be filled with stars that twinkled. Crickets livened up the night, and Keith would always be hit by a soulful aroma that made him stumble into his parents arms. Keith sometimes let out a mewl, others times he's just breathe in their scents and sigh, falling limp. The boy learned from past experiences never to move out of their warm embrace.

Keith's parents would fuss over him, his father giving him small toys and trinkets while his mother would bandage his cuts and bruises. This would go on for several minutes before a beeping was heard and a smell of something burning made Keith's mother would gasp and smile sheepishly. She always ran to the kitchen and Keith's father would ask him if school was ok and if an incident happened again.

"It was the same, papa." Keith would mumble into his father's shirt. "Actually, I have a question - "

"You can quit school, Kee." His father would reply, but this was different.

Keith's father never interrupted him.

Keith frowned. "I stay in school because of you and mama!" Keith squealed, small fist balled up. "I want to be just like you and mama when I grow older!"

Keith's father chuckled, something foreign flickering in his eyes. He ruffled Keith's mullet with a calloused hand. "Go off to the kitchen and find your mother. I'll be right behind you."

Keith hugged his father again, then raced into the kitchen.

**.......**

The first thing that caught Keith's eye was the darkened cake in the center of the dinning table. Keith yanked a stool (that he wasn't supposed to know about) from under the counter and dragged it so he could get eye level with the burned pastry.

Keith poked at the cake. His finger bounced back. "Am I going to eat this?" Keith's eyes weld up with tears and a grin split his face. Two gaps in his teeth shown. The boy used the stool to climb onto a wooden chair set by the table. Keith then kicked the stool aside.

Keith closed his eyes, and lips parted, whispering hesitantly. "I... l - love th - them..."

Keith waited a couple of ticks, then opened one eye. He blinked, and his other eye opened. Keith looked up and his amethyst orbs widened to saucers. "I love them."

Nothing happened.

"I love them!"

Again, silence.

"I LOVE THEM!" Keith screeched in joy and swung his short legs back and forth, the soles of his shoes skidding in front of the rungs. Keith clasped his hands. "I LOVE MY MAMA AND PAPA -"

"Keith!" Keith's mother's soft voice yelled from somewhere near his left. "Please, change your clothes and go to bed. Mama and papa will come tuck you in in a tick, _aga_."

Keith's smile was replaced with a pout, and he visibly deflated. Keith lazily slid off his chair and trudged through the kitchen to the base of the stairs, glancing back at the cake, yearning in his eyes. Keith turned back, completely ignoring the stool. "Don't call me _aga_! I'm seven now!"

"Ok, _aga_!"

Keith groaned internally, but sparkled once again an acended the stairs, jumped on each step, his voice echoing in the empty hall. "My mam and papa are kind, funny, even invincible, and _I will never let them go._ "

Keith continued up the stairs, his earlier question fading from his mind.

If only it had stayed and Keith had wondered more about the boy with baby - blue eyes who's face lit up with curiousity and awe as the crumbled piece of paper burst into flames, and surprised when the sprinklers exploded.

If only Keith Kogane had asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION ALL READERS:
> 
>  
> 
> Hello my lovies! I so truly sorry about this A/N, but testing at my school starts on April 10th, so this will be the last update until either May or June! Voltron season 3 is said to come out in July, and I know i will update at least once before then! So, anyone who loves this fanfic, watch out for it! There WILL be an update! And that is a promise!!!!!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for all the kudos, comments, reads, and all the support on this story. Also, check out my wattpad: L_Ryuzaki24 and my tumblr: l-ryuzakitwenty-four
> 
> Love all of yal,  
> L_Ryuzaki24. 
> 
>  
> 
> PS: Season 3 trailer of Voltron has been released! Here is the link! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E7pBMY1Kutk
> 
> PPS: A video has come out, showing Lotor and his butiful hair!!!! It's an April fools but it's tru!!! He're the link! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SQtUw-ZYIU0


	3. Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back!!! Testing ended for now at my school, so I can probably post 2 or three chapters before testing starts again! So, here it is!!!

"Wow, Lance, wait up!"

A boy with bright blue eyes laughed, hair snapping in the wind. "C'mon, Hunk! Stop being so cautious!"

A large boy, Hunk, waved his arms in a circular motion, the thin slab of slate he was balanced on zooming through the air. "Lance, this isn't a good idea! You haven't practiced enough to hold a water board for long - "

"So why did you, I admit hesitantly, agree?" Lance smirked, his water board thinning so some of it could wrap around his feet and anchor them down.

Hunk gaped, the swerved shakily so as to avoid a palm tree. "Because Pidge agreed to go!" Hunk looked around and his eyes widened. "Uh, where's Pidge?! Oh, Shiro is _soooo_ going to kill us!"

Lance rolled his eyes. "Stop _worrying_! Pidge said she would scout ahead and look for any traps." Lance cocked an eyebrow, mischief flickering in his eyes. "Why  do you want to know?"

Hunk blushed and turned away, almost losing his balance. "Because... it doesn't matter. I have a soulmate somewhere - "

"Rover didn't see or sense anyone around or in the area." A boy popped up behind Lance and Hunk, his feet encircled with vine attached to a huge leaf he was standing on. Hunk jumped a foot in the air and screeched, landing hard on his slab of slate, a crack forming down the middle.

Lance just blinked.

"What?" The boy said, brushing a couple locks of orange hair out of his face.

"Pidge." Lance sweat - dropped. "You just scared the hell out of Hunk and you're just going to respond with what?"

Pidge looked at Hunk. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He, actually a she, smiled.

Hunk looked up and scratched his head. "It's ok."

A couple of ticks went by and Lance ducked an ivy branch, clearing his throat. He felt a twinge in his chest and a sense of longing fill his being. "Pidge, where's Rover?"

Pidge's smile fell. "I left Rover near the area we're heading so we can tell of someone gets near it."

Lance grinned. "Alright, let's hurry before Shiro can catch up to us!" Lance leaned forward, and his board sped up.

Hunk sighed. "Catch up to us... wait, **CATCH UP TO US?!** He already knows we're gone?!"

"Well, yeah. I mean, it's Shiro for the Lord's sake. Coming here was suicide." Pidge smiled cheekily.

"I, at least, want to go out with a bang - " Lance shouted ahead of them, before crashing face first into a tree. His water board spiraled into the wilderness, dissipating.

Pidge snorted, and she and Hunk, (who had wobbled to his feet) grabbed each of Lance's arms. They hoisted him between them.

"Do you want to stop?" Hunk asked hopefully.

"No!" Lance yelled, eyes crossed, forehead red. "Go, my mighty steeds! Go! Ho Silver!" And he promptly passed out, sagging between them.

Hunk sighed. "Where to?"

Pidge pulled a piece of iron that pulsed green from out of her back pocket. She brought it to one of her eyes and hazed through the lense in the middle. "Straight two miles, turn left 80 degrees, zigzag 10.5 yards and - " Pidge twisted the piece of metal. " - there should be a round pedestal with flattened down sand."

Hunk took Lance from Pidge and motioned ahead of him. "Lead the way, _Guardian of the Trees_."

Pidge slipped the metal artifact back into her clothing. "Gladly, _Paladin of Rocks_." She sped off, dead leaves trembling in her wake.

Hunk winced. "I hate that name." And followed after her, board of slate creaking beneath him.


	4. Lightning

Pidge and Hunk slowed, a clearing free of foliage appearing.

Hunk looked around, the noticed an area of black sand. "Pidge what do we do?"

Pidge glanced at Hunk, her eyes slowly traveling down the unconscious Lance. Her eyes brightened. "Put him on the black sand."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Hunk question her anxiety.

"Nope!" Pidge smiled smiled, popping the ' _p_ ' "But it would be great revenge if something cool happens."

Hunk shook his head and glided forward on his board, complaining under his breath. He then unceremoniously dropped Lance on the circle of dirt.

Lance awoke with a start. He brought his hands up to his head, moaning. "I just had the worst dream ever. I was in this wicked blue armor and a girl-I think she was an alien-flipped me around, hand cuffing me to a tree. She then got into this blue lion I had rode in with her, and flew away."Lance gasped for air and continued,"My helmet came off, so when I got it near my head, I called for help and this guy replied. He then went to go get the blue lion - I think he was riding in a red lion - and said the connection was breaking up ." Lance threw his hands into the air incredulously, " I could hear the smile!" Lance frowned and let his hands drop to his side. "I actually laughed. _Laughed_! I mean, holy _quiznak_ I smiled and I felt all warm and fuzzy!" Lanced looked at Hunk. "Am I bi? I did date a couple of girls and had a crush on a guy."

Pidge and Hunk blinked.

Lance blinked.

Pidge covered her mouth with a hand. "You, BI?!" She snickered. "You've flirted and dated _so_  many girls that there isn't one that doesn't know you in the Earth district. That crush on the boy was also me, and I'm a girl."

Lance crossed his arms and turned away, pouting "Smart ass".

Hunk broke the silence. "Oh, interstellar cheesecake Lance, your nose is bleeding. I'm _so_  sorry!"

Lance touched the blood leaking from his nose, smearing it. He whiped it on the sand beside him so some of the sand clumped and turned oink. Lance shrugged. "Just a nosebleed."

"Lance, that is _disgusting_." Pidge gagged.

"At least I don't sleep with a robot! - "

_Shink_

Hunk, Lance, and Pidge froze. Their only warning of danger was a soft whirling before something wrapped around Lance's head and jerked in to the earth.

Lance hissed and tried to get up,but something held his arms and legs down, immobilizing him.

Pidge cursed loudly, board gaining speed, when she rose into the air, hands going to her throat and the leaf under her feet hanging limp.

Hunk screeched as an object flew into him, knocking him back a couple of yards, board crumbling into small shards.

"L - let me g - go!" Pidge gasped, teeth bared. She snarled, but stopped when she saw a strange symbol appear on her assaulter's shoulder as the person holding her materialized. Two people dressed in long black sweat pants and dark red crop - tops appeared around Lance, pupils glowing yellow while another jumped on Hunk to bring him to the ground. All of them had some part of their face covered.

Pidge looked down and struck out with her foot again. "S-stop m-manhandling me-ech!" She gagged, hand around her throat tightening.

Lance struggled, but his invisible bonds didn't budge.

Hunk managed to lift his head and looked in a blue faced Pidge's direction. "Pidge!" he cried, and his head was slammed back onto the around. "Let her go!" Lance yelled, anger turning his sparkling orbs dark blue.

"What are you going to do to us if we don't?" the person holding Pidge giggled.

"Uh...I, um..." Lance looked around, then smiled, eyes alight with mirth. "This."

A water board materialized in front of Pidge's strangler, heading straight for his neck.

The teen dropped Pidge and jumped back, a growl flying from his throat. Metal glinted in the sunlight an a knife pierced the board, water dispersing back into the air. Pidge crumbled to the ground in a heap, coughs racking her body.

Hunk tried to get up, but the figure clad in black and red pushed him down again, putting a finger to Hunk's forehead. Hunk twitched for a couple of ticks, muscles spasming, before he lost consciousness. "Try that again and I swear - " Hunk's assaulter stopped mid - sentence, and all four figures froze, backing away from their captives. The figures glances at each other before disappearing into the air.


	5. A/N

Hello my lovies!

L_Ryuzaki24 here! I'm SOOOOOO sorry, but I won't be able to update for 2 to 3 months!!! DX My dad took my tablet, and I will be going to summer camp, so I won't have access to wifi or anything technology related!!!

 

 

 

I SWEAR TO ALL OF MY BEAUTIFUL FANS, I WILL MISS YOU FOREVER AND I WILL KEEP MY PROMISE. IF U HAVE NOTHING TO DO, WATCH ATTACK ON TITAN, SERAPH OF THE END, BLUE EXORCIST, TOKYO GHOUL, AND MY HERO ACADAMIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

MARRY CHRISTMAS!!!, 

L_Ryuzaki24 XD


End file.
